Mai's other mother
by charles-gray
Summary: SPR arrives in the USA to investigate the house of Coraline Jones
1. Chapter 1

Two days ago we received a case that required us to travel around the world. Now after a few days flying we have arrived in the USA. We were hired to investigate an apartment building in the middle of nowhere. For unknown reasons Naru only wanted Lin, me, and himself on the case.

"I've asked around and it only seems to our apartment that has … strange things happen" the woman, Mrs. Jones said, "This is my daughter Coraline. She can show you around"

The girl had dark shoulder length hair like Masako's. She showed us to an empty room at the far end of the house. This would be our home base.

"Mai, you can go explore with Caroline" Naru said dismissing me.

I was so excited to finally not have to work on a case.

"It's Core-aline" the girl muttered leaving.

She showed me the garden, and the tennis court, and the well. All the while we hardly said a word to each other. She seamed nervous around the well. Like something was going to grab her and pull her in. She was very careful not to get too close.

As we walked back I asked, "So Cara, I mean Coraline, the house is pretty creepy"

"Ya, there's a locked door in the parlor. There's nothing behind it but it's really freaks me out" she said like she didn't want to tell me too much. We walk the rest of the way back in scilence.

"Caroline, can you show us this door" Naru asked, receiving another mutter about her name as she showed us across the house.

The room was full of fancy furnisher. You could tell it was an "off limits" room. On the opposite wall there was a very old door. But it looked like it had been open not too long ago.

Naru tried to open it but found it to be locked.

"Is there a key" he asked.

"Nope" Coraline responded flatly but with pride.

"Lin, can you go find a crowbar" he sighed.

Naru broke the door off its hinges. After the thick layer of dust had settled all you could see was a brick wall. Coraline seemed scared that the door couldn't be put back.

"We'll be done for the day as soon as we get a camera on this door" he said.

After I set up a camera, Naru told me to get some sleep. I was sharing a room with Coraline, while the two of them had their own.

_Where am I?_

When I woke up I was in the parlor. The door was still gone but now had a black tunnel instead. I ran to tell Naru. First checking the base, then their room. When I looked in the kitchen I saw the last thing I would expect.

My mom.


	2. Chapter 2

"MOM" I yelled running to hug her.

When she looked up at me, I had to hold back a scream. Instead of the brown eyes I remember so well, she had two black buttons.

"Mai, I haven't seen you in so long" she said trying to hug me.

"How could I be so stupid? I knew you couldn't be her" I said pushing her away.

"Don't be silly" she said, "I'm your _other_ mother"

"Okay then" I quizzed, "where's dad"

"Right here"

I turned around to find him almost the same as when I was a kid. Well except the buttons.

Then I remembered, "where's Naru, I have to tell him something."

"Mai, I need tea"

I pushed past the other mother to make a pot. When I walked in to base, Naru looked up at me and smiled. His black buttons shining.

"Are you the… other Naru" I asked catching on to the 'other' thing.

Naru nodded and smiled. The other Lin came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Mai, your other mother made supper"

My other mother made a large turkey, and the chandelier that poured drinks. She was just like I remembered. After supper my other father and mother tucked me into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the other Naru and the other Lin were waiting in the doorway. We spent the day exploring, actually that's how we spent the whole week. They never let me go past the garden. I kept wondering why. Then one night, at supper, the other mother gave me a small box. I opened it and inside was a sharp needle, a spool of thread, and two black buttons.

"I want you to be here, with us forever" she said with a smile.

I gulped and asked nervously, "um… can I sleep on it"

She seemed angry and testy but said, "of course"

I went to bed right after that.

"Naru" I shouted seeing the real one in my dream.

"Mai, you have to get out of there, back to the real world. The Beldam will hurt you… or worse. Just remember this; never trust anything with buttons for eyes. Leave now while they're all asleep. Just go through the door in the parlor."

I woke up and ran quietly to the parlor. I reached for the handle of the door when the lights turned on. Standing on the other side of the room, was the other mother, and the other Lin.

"Where are you going" she asked evilly.

"Home" I said slipping through the door.

The other Lin came running and tried to stop me from leaving, and then I fell when the floor collapsed revealing a gigantic spider web. The other mother, no, the Beldam, tried to catch me but I climbed fast to the door. When I tried to pull it shut she tried to force it open yelling, "No you can't leave me, I need you, you and that Coraline girl"

The door slammed shut. I could hardly stand as I ran to the other side, The Beldam still banging on the other door.

When I opened the door I collapsed on the floor in the real parlor.

"Mai" Naru, the real Naru, shouted as he ran in.

He cradled me as I sat on the floor muttering "monster"


	4. the end

They burned the house.

On the plain I told Naru and Lin what happened. Apparently I was missing for a week. I cried when I realized I would never see my parents again. Naru comforted me the rest of the ride home.

I forgot to ask Coraline if she knew the Beldam. But I guess some things are best left unanswered.

I do sometimes have dreams of a hand holing a key, and trying to climb the smooth walls of an old stone


End file.
